1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer network security management system and, more particularly, to a computer network security management system and method for managing the security of a corporate computer network by means of a compartment server for cutting off the corporate computer network and an external network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most companies and public institutes, corporate computer networks are constructed to perform data transmission between terminals and sanction.
With the development of communication technology, telecommuting or outside service in which persons perform company affairs outside is increased. A person who performs outside service accesses a corporate computer network outside a company in real time or intermittently and downloads/uploads specific data or performs sanction on specific data.
The security of a corporate computer network becomes vulnerable by this outside service. That is, a corporate computer network is equipped with security means, external illegal access, such as company spies or hackers, are inevitably increased in the state in which the corporate computer network has been opened.
In particular, special security management is necessary for a military unit which handles national security or a nuclear generator in which a trifle misoperation is not allowed. If a hacker gets into a national defense computer network and launches a missile or continues to coax forth important national information using a malicious program, this will lead to fatal results for national defense. Meanwhile, in financial institutes, the deposits of customers are illegally drawn. This also results from coarse security management for a corporate computer network.
As a method of solving the problems, a relay server is placed between a central server and an external network, and whether or not to permit access to the relay server is determined based on an illegal access list or the authentication of access information.
In a conventional relay server, however, access by a client remains intact until illegal access is detected, and there is a possibility that a hacker may get into a central server if illegal access is not detected. Furthermore, it is difficult to track this illegal access, and a malicious program remains in a relay server, even in a central server once the illegal access is made although the illegal access is detected. As a result, the central server in addition to the relay server may have to be replaced or formatted.